Being Normal
by Sab0511
Summary: Special Agent Bella Swan is shot in the shoulder, and forced to return home to Forks for the duration of her recovery, the thing is she's seventeen. Enter Edward, the guy who has liked her since they first meet. One thing- Trouble will always find Bella.
1. Chapter 1

AN: We meet again, or for the first time, it depends on if you've read my other works or not. First and foremost, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, except for a few in this story. This is my first story in awhile, and I'm super excited about it, it actually has a good plot in my mind, now if I can just recreate what I'm thinking.

In this story, we meet Bella, a special agent with the FBI, who was recruited at age 15, now I don't know if this can really happen or not, but for this story it did. Bella was recently shot in the shoulder and has been placed on leave from work. Her chief makes her return home and try to be a normal teen for awhile, but really can a FBI agent be normal, nope, trouble will follow and find her. Unfortunately some of your favorite characters will not survive, just giving you a heads up.

Enter Edward, the guy who has liked Bella since he first meet her, well, Edward gets a second chance with a girl who believes that a boyfriend would complicate her already complicated life, will Bella learn to lean on Edward in her times of need?

As always, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, my shoulder was hurting again, I could have used a pain killer at that point, but since I was at work, I couldn't exactly take meds that would put me in a deep slumber for hours.

I sat at my metal gray desk, pondering over the paperwork that I was now required to complete since getting shot in the shoulder. Paperwork that I hated. What teenager likes to fill out paperwork? Not me.

"Bella," my partner Victoria Smith said. "Chief wants to see you, in his office, five minutes, I'm sorry."

I knew what was coming. I'd been expecting this for the last week, since I'd gotten shot. I tried to tell everybody that it didn't affect me. I just didn't lie well. The guy was in custody now, so I wasn't worried that he would be out on the streets shooting others, but still, at nights when I dreamed, I still saw the gun go off and felt the pain of the bullet.

I got up and walked towards Chief Oswald Keller's office. I knocked and was allowed to enter. I saw the commissioner there as well, and when he was involved, things where never good.

"Ms. Swan, how do you feel?" Chief Keller asked.

"Fine, chief. Like I never got shot," I tried to laugh it off, but it didn't work.

"Bella, you are one of my best agents, clever, strong. You are always trying to downplay events, but you can't expect this to not affect you in some way. I remember when I was shot, a common accuracy on this job, but you have to take some time off and work through the pain, it's either take the time off, or you will be placed on desk work."

"Chief, please, I like going undercover, that's what I'm good at. Desk work and I don't get along."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. When I was shot I was young, twenty five, but you, you're only seventeen. I was placed on desk work, you get a once in a lifetime opportunity. You've been here two year, and you are one of my best field agents, and if you are going to stay on top, you have to take some time off. When was the last time you hung out with kids your own age, and I don't mean the agents. Seventeen year olds, when was the last time you went out with a bunch of teenagers and tried to buy liquor?"

My eye brow shot up, "Sir, I would never do that, I'm not that type of girl. I work for the FBI for crying out loud."

"My point is Bella, we recruited you at fifteen, you where a freshman in high school, and we needed a young person for the assignment. That meant you had to grow up a lot in just a year, I'm saying that you will have a job here, but right now you need a break, time off to be teenager, go back to high school, pretend your GED doesn't exist. Get into some trouble."

"But sir, I'm happy here, I'm happy being emancipated, what happens when I go home and everybody asks where I was."

"Your cover story is that you moved to Phoenix with your mother and continued school there. We've set everything up so you will return to Forks High for at least a term. It's only January, so that five months to recoup and relax, and have fun and find out what it means to be a teen."

"I'm not gonna do anything illegal, just so you know, the Seattle agency won't have to bail me out."

"I'm gonna laugh if you eat those words, and the agency in Seattle knows you are coming. They have your paperwork and everything ready. They will have a car waiting to take you to Forks, and there will be an agency counselor assigned to help you through this."

"Great, I have a babysitter. Need I remind you I'm…"

"Seventeen, an emancipated minor, yes, I know all this. But for the next five months, you will be a regular seventeen year old. Though, we have set you up your own apartment and a vehicle. Plus you have your salary from the bureau, you'll get vacation time."

"Great, do I get anytime to pack, or is everything there already?"

"Most everything but your clothes are there already, and a few of your personal effects."

I nodded and got up to head out of the office.

"Oh, Ms. Swan," the commissioner said, I turned back. "Please leave your gun, I don't think you will need it in Washington."

I nodded, not letting on that my gun was going with me wherever I went. That and the knife that was tucked away on my person at all times.

I walked back to my desk, and set to work on my paperwork. The rest of the day I sulked around the office, watching Dom and Ric fight, arguing with Tori about which gun was the best, and trying not to cry about leaving.

Five came fast, and I said my good-byes. I was proud, I didn't shed a tear. At least until I got home. I grabbed my suitcase, turned my music on, and set to work.

* * *

I pulled the ear-buds out of my ears, turning off the music I was currently listening to. I laid my head against the head rest of the plane seat I was in. I had to give it to the agency, when they booked my flight, they had at least given me a first class seat, and bought the seat next to me as well, so I wouldn't jostle my shoulder much, which was hurting.

My cover story about my shoulder was that I had slipped and dislocated my shoulder. The only people who where to know the real story where my personal doctor in Forks, the Seattle bureau, and my counselor.

I started school the next day, chief wanted me to get in school as soon as possible. I wanted to wait a few days, but he was insistent that I start right away.

The buckle seat belt light went off, and I unbuckled. I stood up and grabbed my carry on, and headed off the plane, back to the rainy state that was known as Washington. I looked for my new handler. Handler, I hate that word, babysitter is probably a better word, but the bureau told me to call Ms. Tanis handler. I spotted a sign with the name Swan, and I walked towards it.

"Frieda Tanis?"

"Agent Swan?"

"Yes, but I'm not agent Swan anymore, just Bella Swan."

Ms. Tanis nodded, but didn't look happy, she was about as happy as I was about having a handler.

I found my luggage, and thirty minutes later I was on my way to Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the continental United States.

Some time later I arrived in Forks, Ms. Tanis was driving, she had made no attempt to make any small talk. So, I hadn't made an attempt to make any small talk. She pulled up in front of Newton's, the local outdoor's nature shop. This was where my apartment was over, and the owners son was in my class at Forks High.

I remembered Mike from when I had been a freshman, he wasn't one of my favorite people. I was curious to see who was still at Forks High. I wondered if my best friend Alice Cullen and her two other brothers where still in attendance. I had lost contact with her after I moved away, most of my friends from Forks where forgotten. I didn't have the time or money to return, so I just forgot about them.

I uncurled myself from the car and grabbed my rolling duffel bag. Ms. Tanis stayed in the car, I wanted to cry as I struggled to haul the bag inside, it strained my back and shoulders.

"You must be our new tenant." The women at the counter looked me up and down. "Isabella Swan, correct."

"Yes, ma'am. Just call me Bella Swan though. If you could show me the way up to my room, I would love to get settled in."

"Sure, my son, Mike, will help you unload."

Mrs. Newton yelled for Mike, and I waited until he came. He hadn't changed much, still had the same blond hair, and wore it the same way.

"Bella, Bella Swan?"

"Hey, Mike," I said, trying to smile.

"Oh, let me get that for you, what did you do to your shoulder."

Mike made small talk as we lugged things up the stairs and into the apartment over the store that was my new home.

"So, why aren't you living with your father?"

"Well, I don't want to stay with him, he's still in the honeymoon phase of his new marriage, and I can't take to much lovey-dovey-ness."

Mike nodded and went to grab another suitcase. Ms. Tanis come up this time.

"Bella, I'll see you later, you want to hit the diner for dinner," Mike asked.

"Maybe, but for now, I need to get settled."

"Okay, I'll come by later to see if you need help."

I nodded and Mike left.

"Agent Swan, your chief called and gave me the information you wanted. There is a shooting range here in Forks, it's underground, and open to very exclusive people, you are now on that list once you get better. I've spoke with my chief, and you are to report in once a week to the Seattle bureau. Once a month to your bureau. You will meet with Tina Freedman, she's your psychologist here in Forks. I know this isn't what you wanted, but try to enjoy this, you need to be a teen. I will speak to you within a week." For the first time Ms. Tanis smiled and left.

I looked around the room and noticed the bureau didn't do a bad job furnishing the place. The furniture was black leather, there was a couch and recliner, the kitchen looked well stocked. The door to my room was closed, but I could see that later. I went to the window and saw my handler drive away, I glanced in the kitchen and saw a fruit basket. I went to it and noticed a note.

_Get in some trouble, look in the fridge._

I opened the refrigerator, and saw a bottle of wine. My chief must want me to act like a teen, since the agency had ripped my teen years from me. I smiled.

A knock came at the door, and I went to get it. My father was on the other side.

"Hi, dad," I smiled at him and went in for an awkward one arm hug. Awkward for me because of my shoulder, awkward for him because he didn't like to show emotions.

"Bells, how's the shoulder," he released me.

"It's been better, how's married life?"

"Good, April wants to meet you, she wanted to come, but didn't because she figured we would want time alone. So, the bureau sent you home, you thinking of coming to work for the sheriff?" My father chuckled.

"No, dad, I'm an undercover type of girl, FBI only."

"I know, just giving you a hard time."

I smiled and we went to the diner to get dinner.

After a couple of hours, I headed back to my apartment, with a promise that I would visit Charlie and meet April.

I went back up to my apartment and crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, I hope you are enjoying 'Being Normal', once again, I would like to say that I don't own the Twilight Saga, wish I did, but sadly I don't. This is Bella's first day at school, and I can say that the story is finished except for me having to edit, and I might write Edward's point of view on certain area's, but mainly the end. Anyways, I've talked to much, enjoy._

* * *

I rolled over and saw that if I didn't get up at that second I was going to be late.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," I exclaimed, rolling out of bed, wincing as I moved my shoulder a bit. That reminded me that I needed to make a doctor's appointment

I quickly threw on my jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my sheepskin tan leather jacket and was out the door in twenty minutes. I put my ear buds in, and turned my music on, and went to my car, a 1982 Chevy Camaro, the same car that I had helped Dom re-build. It made me miss my old life.

I drove to the school and found a parking spot, getting out and locking my gun in the glove box, I didn't need being suspended on my first day. Little would this school know I was packing a knife, hidden in a strap on my thigh.

I got out of my car, and walked towards the main office. My arm was tucked close to me, snuggled in the sling I was still required to wear. I adjusted it, and took a deep breath. I opened the door and the women behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Isabella Swan. Oswald Keller called the school to let you know I was coming back."

"Oh, yes, you're Chief Swans daughter, as well, correct?"

I nodded and waited for her to find the right papers and give me my schedule.

"Just have your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day."

I nodded again and left the room. Up first, Spanish I. I could live with that, Chief Keller at least signed me up for classes that I would pass. My other classes include Biology, Newspaper, I think that class was a joke, probably from Dom and Ric, Intermediate Algebra, American History, American Government, and two off hours, the last two hours of the day, thankfully, I would get those hours off so I could keep up the training regimen that I had started two years ago. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything until I was cleared from my shoulder injury.

"Bella," I heard and placed the voice, Mike Newton

"Hi, Mike," I said.

"What classes you got?" He grabbed my schedule, giving me advice on the teachers and the subjects them selves.

Great, I thought, I have a admirer. I heard the bell ring, and sprinted to class, knowing that I was late. Thankfully the teacher took pity on me, and let it slide. I mumbled an apology and slide into my seat at the back of the class.

The class was taught with minimal Spanish, I had no trouble following, in the bureau we had been trained in Spanish, because of all the immigrants from Mexico.

That class went by fast, and soon I found my next class, and I wasn't late this time around. Biology, another easy subject, when I'd been getting my GED, this was the course I had taken.

I introduced myself to the teacher, and he made me introduce myself to the class.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I just transferred from Arizona."

I quickly took my seat after that introduction. The only seat open was next to a golden haired guy, or man might be the better word.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Bella." I knew that voice, a voice from my past.

I finally placed the sound, "Edward." I said, he was Alice's twin brother.

"I knew you would know me. How have you been?"

"Been better, wish the shoulder wasn't hurting quite so much. But that's what I get for being clumsy."

"What did you do this time?"

"Slipped and dislocated my shoulder."

Edward laughed and I knew he was remembering the times I had been a klutz. Oh if he only knew the official story. The story that got me dumped in Forks, at a school that I don't want to be in.

"Does Alice know your back?"

"Haven't seen her, I just got back yesterday, I'm living above Newton's, and with my shoulder, I'm not doing much."

"Over Newton's? Why aren't you with your father?"

"Newlyweds. I don't want to deal with all the love. Plus, I'm an emancipated minor, mom allowed me to do that while I was with her in Arizona."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

Busy didn't even cover what I'd been up to in the last two years. I had been in two undercover ops, and busted a fair few thugs.

I smiled and he smiled back. Things where starting to look up.

* * *

Lunch came quickly, I found that Edward and I had not only biology but also Newspaper and Algebra together which meant we had lunch together.

"Bella?" Alice screeched.

"Hi, Alice."

"When did you get… I mean, what are you doing…"

"Why Alice, I never knew you where speechless," Alice's big brother Emmett said.

"I'm just excited to see Bella back."

I sat down and ate lunch, answering whatever questions the Cullen's throw at me. Some time later, after I had set down, a set of blond twins came to the table, and set down, the boy next to Alice and the girl next to Emmett.

"Oh, Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boy toy, and the girl is Emmett's fuck buddy, Rosalie Hale."

I cocked an eye brow, trying to hide a smile, but it showed anyways.

"Fuck buddy, my ass," Rosalie said, "Emmett is my man, what kind of car do ya drive?"

"Nothing special, just an '82 Chevy Camaro Z28, my friend Dom and I rebuilt it. Then he gave it to me for my sweet sixteen."

"I'm impressed you know that much about cars, dumb ass here," Rosalie jerked her finger at Emmett, "doesn't know anything about cars. But I keep him in working order."

I didn't know if she meant his car, or something that I didn't want to know about, so I offered a shy smile and turned back to Alice.

"Don't worry about Rose, she is harmless, unless you're Emmett, and she's obsessed with cars, so you will probably get drilled about your rebuild."

I turned to look at Rosalie, but Emmett was taking up her attention, it looked like he was sucking her face off.

"So, what's there fun to do in this town, or is it the same old boringness?"

"Not much has changed, but there is a new year, new semester party at our place," Edward said, "the 'rents are going to be out, so Alice and I are planning a big blow out. You should come."

"Yea, defiantly."

"Good," Alice said, "come to our place around four to get ready. Edward be a dear and give Bella the directions to our place if she doesn't remember." With that she turned her attention to Jasper, and Edward turn towards me.

"You remember how to get to our place?"

"Um… it's got a really hard driveway to find, but yea, I think I do."

"Oh, the drive way will have strings of lights, Alice has gone all out for this party."

Edward and I chatted for the remainder of the time, the other four chimed in as well, but I could see that young love was on their minds. I only hoped Alice didn't try to set Edward and I up, I didn't need a boyfriend in my life. It only created problems.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey once again, welcome back, here's the third installment of 'Being Normal'. What can I say about this chapter, it leads up to the Cullen's New Semester, New Year party, but it's not the party itself, that's next chapter. I'm also giving you this as a treat, two chapters in one day, anyways, enjoy._

"_Look, bitch, give me the bag and nobody will get hurt," the guy yelled. I saw my back up there, but they couldn't advance, or the guy would pull the trigger on his gun, the same gun that was pointed at me. My own gun aimed at him, but I knew if he shot the gun would come out of my hand, I was shaking just a bit. _

_In my assignments, I had never had a gun pulled on me, yes, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had one pulled on me, but really I was only seventeen, a child still, and I still shook a bit looking down the barrel of the gun._

_The bag in question contained drugs, and a lot of them, and this guy, was desperate to obtain, the bag that could close this case for me, and get me out of this nightmare._

_The guy was sweating bullets, he didn't want to pull the trigger, but he would, he was a druggie looking for his fix, and I stood in the way of his fix._

"_FBI," I yelled, after months of tracking this guy, I finally had him, but I saw his trigger finger itch, it itched so bad that I heard the boom and smelt the rust smell. I felt a pain in my shoulder, once, twice, three times, in the same area, my shoulder…_

I awoke with a gasp, I could tell I was sweating, and had been for some time as I could tell by the dampness of my pillow. I climbed out of bed and walked into my living area, grabbing my remote and turning the television on. Nothing great was on, so I settled for TV Land re-runs. Currently 'I Love Lucy' was on. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda, the bottle of wine stared at me, I kind of wished I could take some, but it affected my meds wrong.

I glanced out my window, a truck set in front of the bar, somebody was in it. I should call my father, and have him come and check it out, but I figured it was nearing last call, and the person was just giving somebody a lift.

I snuggled in on the couch and fell asleep to some of Lucy's funny antics.

"Good morning," Edward said, it was Friday morning, the same morning I had had a fitful night sleeping. "You look like shit. Just to let you know, Alice will comment on it later."

"Trouble sleeping, I woke up around one this morning and watched 'I Love Lucy' re-runs, before crashing."

"That show doesn't come on until three, are you sure it was 'I Love Lucy'?"

"Positive. Maybe they changed line up."

"No, I watched Andy Griffin show at one, it's one for a full hour, until two. I'm kind of addicted."

"Weird, maybe it was later than I thought."

"Probably, is your shoulder still giving you problems, you should go see my father."

"Your father?"

"Yea, he's a doctor. I can call before lunch and see if he can see you during your off hours."

"I can call if you, wait a minute, I thought you said your parents where leaving for the party tonight."

"Yea, they are leaving around three. I'm sure he will see you before he leaves though."

I nodded as the teacher started class.

Edward held true to his word, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen saw me as soon as I got to his office.

"Well, Ms. Swan, what did you do this time?"

Dr. Cullen remembered how famous I was for my clumsiness.

"Might want to have a seat, I sort of got shot in my shoulder three times about a month ago. I had to have a shoulder replacement. When I left, I left because the FBI wanted me to become an undercover agent. My medical records should be on their way. I call Dr. West with the bureau, my doctor when I was in D.C. and he said he would fax them as soon as he could."

"I might just want to have that seat. Your telling me that the FBI recruited you at fifteen?"

"Yea, they needed a young person, younger than eighteen, and Charlie nominated me, he knows somebody at the Seattle Bureau. I've enjoyed it, but getting shot meant I had to take some time off. The bureau made me get my GED, and I'm working on my associates. After the shooting, they wanted me to come back home and try to be a normal teenager, or as normal as one can be after getting shot."

Dr. Cullen nodded and proceeded to look at my shoulder. He told me to keep it in the sling, and to rest it. I nodded, trying to not let him know about the party tonight. If he found out, I would never get to be like a normal teen.

I made my way to the Cullen residence about four thirty, afraid that Alice would be making me over. I found the drive with little trouble. As many times as I had been here freshman year made finding the house very easy, after I had my memory jogged by Edward, while I was on the phone with him trying to find the place. Okay, not as easy to find, but once I had my memory jogged I was fine. It's not like I had anything worse to worry about. I could have sworn a car followed me from Newton's to Edwards, but I didn't panic, I didn't need the bureau worrying I was getting paranoid on top of being shot.

I climbed out of my car, looking at the house, it was still as beautiful as when I had left. The windows where gleaming in a setting sun, I bet the back of the house was filled with sun light. It was a rare sunny day, one of a few. The first since I had been back.

"Bella," Alice came running out of the house. "Oh, what can we do with that sling, it's going to ruin the outfit I've chose for you."

"Sorry, but I have to keep the sling on. Doctors orders."

"Oh, silly, I know, we will figure something out." Alice giggled, I followed her back into the house.

The boys where playing the Wii. I stopped momentarily to say hi, which all I got back was a groan as one of the guys killed the other two with an air assault. I grinned, remembering when Dom and Ric would play like that.

I followed Alice up stairs and saw Rosalie in curlers.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Bella, you can call me Rose."

"Thanks, um… you can call me Bella?" I tried to have a witty comeback, and it worked, Alice and Rosalie laughed at my pathetic joke. My phone chose to ring at that second, I looked and saw it was Victoria calling.

"Sorry, guys, I need to take this."

"Hurry, we need to get you ready," Alice said.

"Hello?" I said, curious as to why my partner was calling me on a Friday night.

"Hey, Bella. How's things?"

"Doing good, shoulder is okay," I said, making my way out of the room and down the stairs, I didn't need anybody hearing my conversation.

"That's good, when do you think you will be back?"

"Five months, chief wants me to have a normal teenage experience. High school is the experience he wants me to have. So what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to Seattle, help the bureau there, there have been some murders. The person has been stealing guns and framing people. The ones being framed all have alibis though, but I'm not suppose to be discussing this with you. Then again, I don't think it matters, your not even in Seattle."

"No, I'm glad your talking to me about this."

"Bella, the only reason I'm telling you this is because the victims have been law officers. Both set's of victims. The guns are being stolen from bureau agents, then the guns are being used to kill police officers, detectives, law men, sheriffs," I gasped. "Now you understand why I'm telling you this. The bureau is trying to keep it quiet, you understand. If this gets out, then the bureau is going to get dragged through the mud. FBI agents killing law men, the press isn't thinking about alibis, they only want juicy stories, and this one is really juicy."

"I understand, do you think Forks is safe? What's Keller say? The Commissioner?"

"For right now, the victims are all in Seattle and immediate Seattle area, nothing as far as Forks, but I just don't know for sure. Keller won't talk about it, and the Commissioner isn't speaking at all."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes open."

"No, Bella focus on getting better, but keep your gun near you at all times."

"Don't worry, it's locked in my car right now."

"Keep it that way. I'm going under, so I won't be able to call or email or anything, but keep safe and enjoy school."

"Easier said than done." Victoria laughed and I disconnected the phone call.

My partner was going under, I missed the feeling of getting a new identity. A new life story. I walked back to my car and grabbed my badge, I didn't know if Victoria's call had me spooked or something, but I wanted that badge with me. I locked my gun in the glove box, set the alarm on the car, and locked the car. I had no reason to believe it would get broken in, I took all the precautionary steps, plus nobody knew I was here.

I walked back inside and let Alice get me ready.


	4. Chapter 4

People started arriving before Alice had me done. I could hear the party in full swing down stairs. Alice finally put the final touches on me, and deemed me presentable. I swore I was going to forget about the call from Victoria.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "before we go down, bottoms up."

I was handed a shot of something.

"What's this?"

"UV Vodka, Apple. Just take it, it'll calm your nerves."

I gulped once, and slung the shot into my mouth, gulping again before I could even register the taste.

"Nice," I said. The after taste was horrible.

"Wait until you had a mind eraser."

"I don't want to know."

"Probably a good thing," Alice laughed. "Come on, party time!!"

Alice raced down the stairs, Rosalie followed, I stayed back to check up on my car, everything was good. I was just getting paranoid.

"BELLA!!" I heard Alice scream up the stairs, I stopped looking at my car, and ran downstairs.

"Finally, Edward," Alice said, Edward was standing just a few feet away, "Edward, help Bella feel welcome." Alice smiled at Edward and I and then ran off to find Jasper.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Hi," I replied, "have fun with the Wii?"

"Always, I love destroying Jazz and Em."

"Dom and Ric always played those war/fighting games, I never understood the reasoning why."

"They are fun, who's Dom and Ric, you've mentioned them a few times."

"Oh, just friends from Arizona."

"So they aren't your boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends? They are guys who are friends, nothing more, I have to much trouble keeping guys in my life, it's always complicated."

Instead of taking the conversation forward, he handed me a cup of gelatin.

"Twist your finger through the jell-o and then drink it."

I twisted my finger through the gelatin getting all the cherry flavored gelatin off the side of the cup, and taking it like the I had the shot earlier.

"That's good," I told Edward.

"I knew you'd like it."

I grabbed another and took it.

"Slow down, honey."

"What is this?"

"It's a jell-o shot, it has liquor in it."

I was feeling great, that shot was what I needed. I started mingling more, and taking more jell-o shots. I was at three when Edward grabbed me and lead me to the dance area. I was really working up a sweat. The song switched to a dirty dancing, so I grinded into Edward.

The song ended and I got off the dance floor, grabbing another shot, this time of UV Vodka, Apple.

That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, my head was killing me. I looked around, I was on a king size bed, another body next to me. It was a guy body, but I was fully clothed, but that didn't mean anything, he could have dressed me after rapping me.

"Good morning." The voice from the guys body said, but it was a voice I recognized, Edward.

I groaned again in response.

"You feeling the Everclear shots?"

"Everclear? Why the hell didn't you tell me," I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper, I couldn't yell, it was to loud to my ears.

"You never asked about the liquor. I told you it was gelatin and liquor."

"Why don't I have alcohol poisoning."

"You didn't have that much. I was watching your in take the whole night, you got trashed, but isn't that what a party is for."

"I have never drank before, I can't believe I over did it."

"You told me that last night, when you where trying to get in your glove box, but I grabbed your keys. You keep saying you needed in your car, your glove box specifically. Care to tell me what's in your glove box you needed."

"Nothing, I must have just been wanting to drive home. Thank you for taking my keys."

"You had a phone call as well, somebody named Tori."

I grabbed my phone and saw that Tori did indeed call me. I just don't remember what she needed.

"You told her to call you back and leave a message."

I saw the voice mail symbol, I quickly called my voice mail.

"Bella, sounds like you are having fun, just what you need to do, but anyways, I'm going undercover as I told you, but you need to check the television, the Seattle station caught wind of the murders, it's the breaking news, be safe, and I will call you when I can." I hung the phone up.

"Where's the television remote." Edward had a television in his room, I saw that much.

He handed it to me, and I switched on to a Seattle station. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet. Give me a minute."

"In our lead story, there have been three murders in the Seattle area, all the murders are believed to be linked as each victim was killed with a gun that belongs to a FBI agents with the local bureau. It has been confirmed that none of the agents that own the guns are the killers. The Bureau is working on finding the killer, and urges citizens to be cautious when venturing out."

"Shit," I said, scaring Edward just a bit. I was pretty sober after hearing that. I turned my attention back to the television, where a blaze was showing.

"In other news the blaze shown here claimed the life of one person, who was sleeping in the house. We don't have a name of the victim yet."

I grabbed my phone, saying a silent prayer to the victim from the blaze, but having more on my mind. I dialed Dom.

"Yo, Bella, how's my favorite girl?"

"Dom, have you heard from Tori? I got really drunk last night, and she called, I know she's under, but it just got leaked to the Seattle stations."

"Bella, all I know is that Ric and I are on our way to Seattle to cover up. Tori told you everything didn't she, before she went under."

"Yea, and only because of Charlie, I'm not worried about Forks, but my friends are going to be in the middle of this mess."

"Don't worry about us, just get better, and when all this is over, we will come to Forks and go out. I'm not going under, Ric is though, so I promise to keep you updated."

"Thanks Dom, you're a life saver."

"Only for you babe, only for you."

I hung up and looked at Edward.

"I'm not explaining, I can't." I couldn't, if the bureau found that somebody had spoke to me, I could be in deep shit.

"Fine, now about that kiss we shared last night."

"Kiss?" I stuttered.

"Yea, like this." He leaned in and gave me a sweet light kiss on the lips. I pulled back.

"I didn't kiss you, you only wanted me to."

"How do ya know you didn't."

"I know me, and while I was completely trashed, I know that I would never do something to hurt myself like that."

"I would never hurt you," Edward whispered.

"But I could hurt us."

"Your just a high school student, relationships hurt at this age."

"Then why do we put ourselves into the situation."

"Because it's good to have some hurt in our life."

I got up and looked out the window, my car didn't seem undisturbed, but I couldn't be sure until I checked it.

"I'm leaving," I said.

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

"One thing I've learned never be sorry, especially for that, by the way, that was my first kiss, thank you."

I left the room, and headed down to my car. The first thing I did was check the glove box and put my badge back with my gun. I relocked the glove box and headed back to my place.


	5. Chapter 5

I cooled the teenage experiences after the party at the Cullen's, instead opting to go to the movies and out to eat. I keep an ear to ground and worried about my friends who where undercover. January ended, February began.

Edward had distanced himself from me after that kiss the morning after the party, but fate had other ideas.

"You all will work in groups, and I don't mean just in class, this will require out of class work," my newspaper teacher said about a week before Valentines. "I have a list of partners." The teacher went through the list, "Bella Swan, Edward Cullen." Great, and just in time for stinking Valentines Day.

After class, Edward caught up with me.

"Well, when should we get together?"

"After school, I have PT, during my off hours." My sling was gone, and I could almost move my shoulder again. My physical therapist said I should have full range again in a few more weeks.

"Okay, I'll come by."

The rest of the day went by, and I was soon home waiting for Edward, the news playing in the background, I had become accustom to watching for any news about my friends. Dom hadn't called in a few weeks, and I was getting nervous, and what came on the news almost made me violently ill.

"With the law-man murderer still on the lose," law-man murderer was what this man was now being called, I hated it. "The FBI is trying to keep citizens calm, despite the most recent murder of Frieda Tanis, comes even more bad news, the blaze that killed the young lady two weeks ago, that young lady was identified as Victoria Smith. This has only been connected because Ms. Smith was an undercover agent from the Washington D.C. Bureau."

I set down, and blinked, trying to remember breathing. I heard a knock, and I don't remember going to get it, but I did. It was Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong? Bella, lie down, Bella?" I blacked out.

* * *

"Bella?" It wasn't Edward, it sounded like his father. I slowly came out of my daze.

"Dr. Cullen? Tori dead, my partner is dead."

"Who's Tori?"

"My friend from D.C. she's dead. A fire claimed her life."

"Carlisle, she is speaking nonsense. Partner, D.C. She's from Arizona."

"Edward, shut up." I was surprised, Carlisle sounded stern. "Bella's got some secrets, some that you don't need to know about."

"But you do?"

"Yes, Edward, I do."

"Both of you, shut up, Tori is dead, gone, no longer walking, and I need to contact Dom, my handler is dead, my best friend and my handler, they are both dead." I dissolved in tears, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I hugged him, and he held me tighter.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say, "she'll tell you when and if she is every ready. Your nothing but a friend. I'm sorry, just comfort her, be there for her. It looks like her friend was killed in a horrific accident."

I didn't care, Victoria was gone, gone while being undercover. Ms. Tanis had been killed by the killer. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty sure that the killer had moved from lower level law men, to FBI agents.

I heard the door close, and I knew Carlisle had left. I needed to get to my phone. I fumbled for it in my pocket, and sat up. I dialed Dom.

"Bella, are you okay?" Dom answered, not pausing for greetings.

"No, Tori is dead, Ms. Tanis is gone."

"Bella, that's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about you, living alone, above a shop. Ms. Tanis was killed in Port Angeles. She was coming to see you."

"Why," I asked, Ms. Tanis wasn't due for a week.

"We think she may have known something about the killer and she was coming to tell you."

"Dom, I'm scared, why would they be after me."

"Bella, we don't think they would be after you, we have no reason why they would come after you."

"But if Ms. Tanis knew something, and was on her way to see me, it has something to do with me."

"Bella, I'm on my way to Forks," I heard tires screech, and I heard yelling. I distinctly heard "Bella, I'm on 101 southwest of Sappho." The phone cut. I knew where he was. I quickly dialed 911.

"What's your emergency."

"I'm Agent Isabella Swan, Agent number 832 Washington D.C. Agent Dominic Harper Agent number 755 down southwest of Sappho. Dispatch federal help immediately."

"Sending a helicopter and cop car, I will have agent 211 Seattle contact you."

"211," I said, hanging up, finding a pen and paper. I scrambled down the number.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked, a bit of fear in his voice. "Agent?"

"To much to explain, Dom was on his way here, they think my handler knew something important about the murders, the murderer might think I know something about the murders. Dom just had a wreck. I don't know how bad, but I dispatched help, that's how I was trained, I need to find my gun."

My phone chirped.

"Yes,"

"This is agent 211 Seattle, is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"We reached the place where you said the accident was, and found a car, there was a man inside, barely breathing, head wound, and a bullet to the leg. The gun was a fellow agents, Victoria Smith."

"How did you find this out this fast?"

"Her name was on the gun, a mistake on her part, but good for us."

"Is he dead?"

"No, still alive, and on his way to the Forks hospital."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and started looking for my gun and badge. Oh, car. I raced down and grabbed both, leaving Edward confused.

I found both, and raced back upstairs. The next thirty minutes would be hard, especially since I had to tell Edward about my past.

I grabbed my boots and put them on, right in front of Edward, slipping my knife into my boot.

"Whoa, what in the world is going on?" Edward asked again.

"I'm Special Agent Isabella Swan." I flipped my badge at him, " I left freshman year, not to go and live with my mother, but because I was recruited for the FBI, friend of Charlie got to me. I've been under cover twice since then, unfortunately, this last year, about two months ago, I was shot three times in my shoulder. My chief told me to take a break, unfortunately it seems like trouble found me. My partner, Tori, is Victoria Smith, the girl who was killed in the blaze, it was intentional set, set to kill Tori. Frieda Tanis was the person I was in touch with, making sure my recovery was going okay. Dom, is a friend, and he was coming to watch me, but he's been in a wreck, I'm going to the hospital."

I ran out the door, but Edward followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going with my friend, to check on her friend."

"Edward, it's to dangerous. If you're seen with me…"

"To late, I like you, and if you need help, I'm gonna help you. Get over it."

I nodded and ran for my car.

* * *

Telling Edward hadn't been as hard as I had thought, but in telling him I dragged him into the danger. Though, I do find him cute, and he likes me. Could there be something? Maybe after the danger was passed, but would the danger ever pass?

"He's cute," Dom said. It had been a day since they had brought him in, and he was thriving. I knew he was talking about Edward.

"Already called for once the danger is past."

"Get it girl, but why wait until the danger is past, it might be to late. I want you staying with the Cullen's, I think it would be safer."

"Okay, Bella," Carlisle came in, "visiting hours where over about twenty minutes ago, sorry."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Dr. Cullen, Bella here is to stay at your place for awhile, at least until the danger has past."

"Thanks Dom," I said, giving him a playing glare.

"You love me, Bella, and thanks for being here for me when Ric can't." I saw tears in his eyes, Ric was Dom's partner in every way possible. The love they had for each other was something I would one day hope to have. I bent down and give Dom a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't die on me." I joked.

"You know I won't."

I followed Carlisle out and followed him to his place, I already had my bag packed.

As soon as Alice saw my car, she raced out of the house. Carlisle parked and came to the front.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Bella is staying here for awhile, there has been a water main break at her place."

Good cover, I thought, I might have to have that arranged though.

"She will be bunking in the spare room for the time being."

Alice didn't ask any questions, instead she helped me up to the room and left me to unpack.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, around mid-night, there came a knock at my door. I went to open it and found Edward on the other side.

"Hey, how's Dom, I would have come to the room earlier, but Carlisle asked Alice, Emmett and I to let you be for awhile." I went to sit back on the bed.

"Dom is fine, he hopes to be out soon. Then he's going to come with me for awhile, the bureau is trying to pull Ric from undercover, but it's proving to be hard, he hasn't checked in recently and he's not due to check in for a few more days."

"Are you doing okay, you lost your partner and handler, your friend was involved in an accident, that may be related to the law-man killer."

"I think I'm okay, I'm just trying to remain as normal as possible. I really don't want to talk about this though, I don't want to focus on it if I don't have to."

"That's fine, so what do you want to talk about, the project?"

"No, it's not due for awhile, Valentines is in a couple of days, which girl is the lucky one that got asked out by Edward Cullen?"

"There is only one girl I want to take out, and she doesn't want to go out, says it could complicate her life, and recently I found out what that meant, and I understand about her complications."

"Maybe that girl wants you to ask her again," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe I don't want to ask her, maybe she needs to show me."

I sat up on my knees on the bed, patting the bed so he could sit. He came over and set down. I truly hoped I was doing this right.

I put my hand on his thigh, and ran it up and down. After that, I shifted and straddled him, both his legs between mine, he was still sitting on the bed.

"About that kiss at the party," I whispered.

"The kiss you claimed didn't happen."

I nodded, "was it something like this?" I slowly and gently kissed his lips. The kiss was a gentle kiss.

"No," he said as I pulled away. I tried again, a bit more reckless this time.

"Try again, and this time use some tongue."

"I seriously used my tongue?" I laughed, that didn't sound like me, but this guy made me do stupid things.

"Like this," he said, and kissed me. It started out slow, but it built. His tongue parted my lips, my tongue darted out and wrapped around his. We kissed like this until we where out of breath. Edward finally broke away, smiling. I smiled as well, giving him one more quick kiss.

"That was more like it. Good night."

I let him get up and he left, left the room, left me with questions, and he left me struggling with this feeling that I had about him. Being a normal teenager was hard.

* * *

I stared at the plain building, not believing that this place house the underground shooting range. It looked like a warehouse, not someplace that people could come to learn and shoot guns. I opened the door, and walked in.

"Hello," I knew that voice, Mike Newton. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just need to practice shooting a bit. My father taught me years ago, and I just want to see if I'm any good still."

"Are you on the list?"

"Yes, an Oswald Keller should have called and okayed me for the list. He was my teacher from back in Arizona."

"Yea, I wondered why your name was on the list. Come on, I will get you set up with a gun."

"Oh, I have my own gun."

"Don't let anybody at school see that," Mike joked.

Mike and I talked on our way down to the range. I took a few shots and saw Mikes face, he was in shock.

"How did you learn to shoot like that, you shot the target dead on every time."

"Practice."

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of your shots."

I laughed and resumed shooting.

An hour later, Mike came back, still watching me as I shot dead on.

"So," Mike said, and I put the gun down. "What are you doing for Valentines Day?"

"Um… my friend Dom is coming to see me, we always spend Valentines together, we usually go out for dinner, then go back to my place and watch video's, most years, his boyfriend joins us, but this year, his boyfriend is serving the government and won't make it, so it's just the two of us. "

"Oh, I was gonna see if you wanted to do something, but that's cool, maybe sometime else."

I smiled, not in a flirty way, but a friendly smile. My phone chirped it's normal warning at me when I had an incoming call.

"Hello," I smiled good-bye to Mike and left the range.

"How's my favorite girl," Dom asked.

"Doing good, just got done at the shooting range, scared the worker shitless with my accuracy. I'm coming to get you now."

"That's okay, they want to keep me another night. Well, okay, I sorta persuaded Dr. Cullen to let me stay another night, so I thought that since it's Valentines day today, you could hang out maybe make out with that cutie Edward Cullen. Sounds like a plan! Okay, bye," Dom hung up. I couldn't believe that shit. I quickly dialed Edward.

"Hello?"

"So, my plans for tonight just got cancelled, you want to hang out or something?" I asked, hoping he hadn't found anybody else to go out with.

"Sure, what are we gonna do, my parents are going out for dinner, Alice is going to be locked up in her room with Jasper, and I don't even want to know what Emmett and Rosalie are going to be doing."

"Well, I rented some movies, so we could just chill in your room."

"Sure, when will you be here?"

"Soon, I just left the shooting range, scared Mike Newton shitless." Edward laughed, and I hung up.

I made it back to the house, got out of my sweaty clothes, and took a quick shower, before going to find Alice.

"Hey, Bella come on in, I have a problem," Alice said when she saw me at her door.

"Please tell me you're locking your door tonight."

"Duh, but I have no clue what to wear tonight."

She pointed at a pile of lingerie, of various colors. We spent the next few hours picking out what she should wear that night to entertain Jasper. Normal teen girls did this, I had a feeling that Alice was trying to figure out what I liked so she could buy some under garments for me, to hopefully show her brother one day.

Jasper arrived around six, and I made a beeline for the door, barely getting it closed before I heard giggling.

I almost ran into Emmett in the hall.

"So, what are you and Rose doing tonight," I asked him.

"Go work on this new car of hers, then maybe work on her for awhile, then me," he said.

"There is not a romantic bone in your body."

"Well, what should I do then? Ms. Knows All About Romance. What are you and my brother doing tonight?"

"Watching movies. And how did you know Edward and I where doing something?"

"He's been deep cleaning his room all day. Something was up, so I asked him. Have fun." He turned to leave.

"You, too. And take her some roses!"

I walked towards my room and got changed into some clothes that Alice had told me to wear. I put on a bit of mascara, and left my makeup at that. I walked down the hall and was greeted by Edward's mom, Esme.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hello, dear, you look very nice."

I was only wearing jeans and a blue top, Esme on the other hand looked stunning. She was in a low cut, knee length black dress.

"Thank you, you look nice as well."

She smiled and headed off. I darted down the hall to Edwards room, not wanting to run into anymore of his family. I knocked.

Edward opened the door, and had a dozen red roses in his hand. He handed them to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for the flowers," I said.

"You are very welcome, you look amazing, my sister sure knows how to dress, just don't tell her I said that. I will deny that I ever said that."

I giggled, and looked around, finding that Emmett was correct, Edward had done some hard work. The books on his desk where strait, his CD's where lined in order. He'd even worked a bit extra hard on himself.

"So, you ready for a night of romantic comedies?"

"Really," Edward said, "Romanic comedies?"

"Remember who I was suppose to be watching them with originally."

"True." We both laughed at that. I stuck the first movie in, and we set to watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned and set up, stretching. I was in the arms of Edward. I must have fallen asleep watching the third movie. I snuggled closer to Edward and his arms wrapped around me tighter. I poked at him, we needed to get up, I had to sneak back to my room, to get ready so I could get Dom today.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish there," Edward laughed. His arms had slipped, I tried to escape him, but he tightened his arms again.

I heard a knock at the door. I stiffened in Edwards arms, he gave me a kiss on the cheek before telling the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"Good morning Bella, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Better turn on some news, Bella, they got wind of Dom's accident."

I flipped the news on, and there was the story about Dom's accident, even outing him as an agent, I really wanted to scream at the reporter, you don't out an agent. Nothing was said about me.

"We better get up," Edward said after the story. I nodded and headed to my room, changing into my work-out outfit.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as I came into the kitchen, I was putting in my ear buds.

"Hey, I'm just going out for a run, I should be back shortly."

"Bella," Edward said, coming into the kitchen wearing running shorts and a white shirt, "I'm going to go out running with you."

"Better keep up, I keep up a brisk pace."

"Oh, I like the view from behind just fine."

"Did Edward just say that," Emmett said as he came in. I blushed. "I knew I could make you blush. Rose is going to owe me. Twelve hours and I won the bet."

I gave Emmett a glare, I couldn't come up with a come back. I turned my music on, and set off.

Ten minutes later, I stopped for a water break. I turned to find Edward looking fine still jogging behind me.

"Admiring the view?"

"Of course," he said, his arms came up around my waist, and I struggled in his embrace, playfully of course, he gave me a kiss and released me.

"You kids need a ride?" A women in a old red Chevy truck came rolling up to us.

"Hello, April." April, that name sounded familiar, and she looked familiar. April, April Swan, my new step mother.

She had dirty blond hair, semi long, she didn't look like a kind of person my father would fall for, but I wasn't sure, I had been away two years.

"Hi, Edward, who's your friend?"

"Oh, I thought Charlie would introduce you, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter."

"Hello," I said, glancing at Edward. I smiled at the women, but I didn't instantly like her. Must be the whole daughter doesn't like new step-mother thing.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you, I told Charlie to invite you over sometime, but he says you are always busy. You and Edward must come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my…"

"Of course, April, we would be delighted to come, six-thirty tonight?"

"That sounds fine dear. See you both tonight."

April drove away, and I looked at Edward.

"Tonight, Dom is coming back to the apartment tonight."

"You've been here almost a month, and you haven't meet your new step-mother yet. Dom will understand."

I looked at him and took of running, this time Edward keep up with me. We soon turned around and ran back to the house.

"Wow, that was sure a run, I feel great," Edward said once we returned to the Cullens.

"Yea, I run a lot when I'm on the job, because of my age, I was told that while I should confront somebody if back up was there, there is nothing wrong to run when I look down the barrel of a gun."

"So, what happened?"

"I had back up, I couldn't run, I had run before on this case, a couple of guns where on me, I turned tail and ran, ducking into an abandoned warehouse."

Edward nodded and I headed in and strait to the shower. I turned the water to hot, and stepped under, letting the water run over my tense muscles.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Alice screamed opening the door to the bathroom. I slipped and landed on my butt.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"You meet your new step-mother in your running clothes?"

"Hand me a towel, damn it, you really hurt me."

"Sorry, do you need help?"

"No, the towel?" Alice handed me a towel and I hauled myself up to the edge of the tub. "Alice, I wasn't planning on…"

"Bella are you okay," Edward's voice came through the door.

"Fine, your sister scared me."

I heard him pad off, I stared at Alice. I started explaining the ordeal all over again.

* * *

I looked at the door, a door I hadn't walked through for two years. It was the same blue color, nothing changed around this place, I felt. I raised my hand, my empty hand, Edward was holding my other hand, and knocked. Seconds later or moments, I could really comprehend time, my father came to the door, enveloping me in a hug.

"Ah, Bells, it's been to long, Edward," my father looked at Edward coldly.

"Dad, I'm sorry, it's been difficult with Dom and everything," I looked at him.

"How is Dom?"

"Good, I moved him into the apartment today, he says hi though."

"He's a good kid."

"Dom's older than me, dad."

"So, he's still a kid to me." My father and I laughed at that, Edward even joined.

I heard the stomp of boots coming down the stairs, I glanced up them, and there was my new step-mother April. I still didn't like her, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella, Edward, it's so nice to see both of you again." April came on down the stairs and shook our hands. "We're having Turkey Stroganoff for dinner, I hope you like turkey. I'm trying to get Charlie to eat better."

"That's one of the reason's Bella moved away, couldn't stand my bad eating habits," Charlie laughed. I joined, April didn't need to know about my secret life. "So, kids, what did you do for Valentines day?"

"We watched chick flicks all night, I rented them when I thought Dom was going to be here, but that fell through, so we sat up and watched them together," I said.

"Bells, I figured you would have a boy to go out with, same with you Edward."

"Nope, guys complicate my life, you know that dad."

"I'm only interested in one girl, and she's currently taken, so I chose to hang out with my old friend."

I wanted to jab Edward in the stomach. Dinner was soon served, and soon we where stuffed, I couldn't dislike Aprils great cooking but still, something about her rubbed me weird.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but Edward and I should get going, I have to get home, ya know."

"I understand, just drive safe," Charlie said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and shaking Edwards hand.

We made our way out of the house and back to Edwards Volvo in the pouring rain. That's the bad thing about Forks, it can start out rainy turn to sunny and back to rainy in the same day. I got in the passenger side of the car and Edward slid into the drivers.

"That was," I paused trying to find the right word. "Fun."

"Yea right, what was going on in there?"

"I really don't know, just call it an agents intuition, but I was getting weird vibes from her. Did you notice the way she avoided all questions about her past?"

"I think the bureau made you a bit paranoid. Where's your gun and badge?"

We where pulling up in front of Newtons, and I had no clue why Edward had asked that.

"It's in my car, I think."

"Might need it." I noticed something I hadn't before, there was an unmarked bureau car parked in front of my place.

"I'm gonna go get that."

I ran to my car, unlocked the glove compartment and grabbed both. I turned and screamed, Edward had snuck up behind me.

"Be careful, I'm armed now. You stay out here, I'm going in."

"Not without back up."

"Your not trained, you could just get in the way."

"How about you stop arguing with me and lets go in." I gave in, and headed towards the entrance.

I slowly opened the door, so not to let any noise, my gun pointed strait out in front of me. I reached my door and swung it open. I relaxed my grip on the gun, it was a false alarm.

"Chief Keller, what in the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking on you, we need to talk."

This wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

When I hear we need to talk, I know it means nothing good. Keller's face confirmed it.

"What is it?"

"First who is this?" Keller pointed to Edward.

"Oh, sorry, Edward, this is Chief Keller, Sir, this is Edward. Edward is my… well he's my…" Edward and I hadn't decided where our relationship was yet. "I'm dating him."

"Does he know?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, sir, he came in around the same point that I found out about Agent Smiths death. Things just kinda came falling out of my mouth that day. Then what happened to Dom, I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't worry about it Bella. You must know what I'm here for then, have you had any contact with Agent Smith before her death?"

"Yes sir, she called me twice when she was on her way to Seattle, the second time I was a bit intoxicated. So she ended up leaving a voice mail, that next morning was when I found the story had been leaked."

"Well you know what's going on then, did you speak to Agent Tanis before her death?"

"No, I wasn't due to hear from her for another week."

"Well, we believe Agent Tanis had information on the law-man killer. Information that could help us catch the killer."

"Like I said, sir, I hadn't heard anything from Frieda. It had been almost a month since I had last heard from her."

"Okay, but if you get anything, anything at all, call us immediately."

"Yes, sir," I said and Keller left. I blew out a breath of relief.

"Was it me or was Keller trying to get info out of you?"

"You don't think it's Keller, it can't be, he's been in D.C. with us when the murders started."

"It's not him, I just think he thinks you are trying to withhold info to protect Frieda."

"I really don't know anything."

"That's weird," Edward said from the window, where he had been standing since shortly after being introduced to Keller.

"What?" Dom asked.

"April just went into the bar, with some man that's not your father, Bella."

"Weird, April and Dad have only been married three months, they acted totally in love tonight, you think April is cheating?"

"I don't know, Dom, can you run a back ground check?" Edward looked at Dom, who nodded and proceeded to leave the room to go to my computer.

"That's what I wanted, some alone time with you," Edward said and came closer to me giving me a kiss, which lead to a make out session.

"So," I said in between kisses, "what is our relationship status?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess, maybe you could be my girlfriend?"

"I've warned you that it will complicate my already complicated life, but okay," I giggled as Edward attacked my ear, licking and kissing and tugging it with his teeth.

"Don't worry about complications, I understand that I will come second to your career."

"What happens when I go back to D.C. at the beginning of summer?"

"Maybe I'll join you?"

"What about when I have to be Dom's pretend wife, it's happened before."

"I'm not worried about Dom hitting on my girl, I'm sure he's secure in his relationship with Ric."

I smiled and went back to kissing my new boyfriend. Things where pretty damn perfect.

* * *

Weeks went by, things had settled down in Seattle, that was the good news, the bad news was there was still about a killing ever few weeks. The killer must know that the FBI was working round the clock to catch him.

My life had become happy, I had full range of my shoulder again, I had a great house mate, who was healing great. My boyfriend, well that was amazing. During the day Edward and I where inseparable, one of us would drive the other to school, he would always open the car door for me. It was great. The first day had been great, all the jealous looks from the girls and guys, they where priceless, but I had proudly proclaimed Edward as mine.

Prom was growing nearer, and Alice had persuaded Edward to persuade me to go, I had given in easily after I gave him a few hickeys.

Currently I was playing with Edward's hand under the desk while sitting in Biology. He was taking perfect notes, ones that I would later copy.

I removed my hand from his and ran it up and down his thigh, feeling his member jump to attention, Edward hissed. The student body looked at us in surprise, I keep my face strait and stared forward, pretending to listen. No blush came to my face. Edward on the other hand was a bit on the pink side. I suppressed the urge to grin.

The bell chose to ring and Edward hurriedly gathered our stuff, pulling me out the door with our peers.

"What was that for?"

"Just being a teenager."

"A little horny are you?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Want to ditch?" I asked, knowing Edward would never go for it, but I found myself being pulled towards the car. He opened the door for me and went to his side. Sliding in easily, he turned the car on and speed to my apartment.

I got out and we raced up the stairs to my place. I barely got the door open before getting attacked by kisses. I lead the way to my room, heaven forbid Dom came in and saw us doing it on the couch or the floor, I didn't think we would have made it that far.

I really didn't know what was wrong with me, I was still a virgin, and knew Edward was one as well. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and tore it over his head, my shirt followed along with my bra. This was going to be great.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe we just did that." I smiled into Edwards chest, kissing his hairs there.

"They always say the first time hurts and it's awkward, but that was the best, maybe it was because of the spontaneity."

"You might not be hurting, but I'm a little sore. I'm blaming this on my hormones."

"I'm blaming this on your sexy-ness." I laughed which caused Edward to laugh.

"Bella," Dom yelled, he must be getting home from therapy. "Is that you?"

"Quick, get some pants on, give me your shirt."

We scrambled and managed to get some kind of clothes on, just as Dom walked in.

"Oh, shit," Dom said and walked back out. I went to the living room.

"Sorry, Dom, it just happened," I said.

"Hey, I don't care, as long as you where safe."

"I'm on the pill, and why are we having this conversation?"

"I'm the gay friend that you can have this conversation with, Edward, I am trained, you break her heart, I break you. Oh, and I have those results that you asked for."

"On April," I asked.

"Yes, your step-mother is, well, interesting to say the least."

"What did you find?"

"Well, you have a step sister, but they haven't talked in years, and this is where things get sticky."

"What do you mean?"

"Her daughter was Tori, Victoria Smith. Tori was married, did you know that?"

"No, weird, you would have thought she would have told me, I was her partner for two years."

"Well, I tried to find info on the husband, but nothing, it's like he doesn't exists."

"Does she have a history of cheating?"

"No, she wasn't married when she gave birth to Tori, Tori went and lived with her father, didn't even know April until just recently, like the last five years."

"Weird, April didn't show any emotion to her daughter being killed."

"She was kind of out of it though, Bella, that night we where there," Edward said.

"Oh, well, don't tell Keller about this. This was just a side project you did for me Dom."

He nodded and I went to get dressed.

* * *

This was my third dress in this store, the first two where horrible. So ugly, I think Alice gave them to me just because they where so bad.

"Alice," I said, "I'm coming out."

The dress was a tea length dark blue dress, it cut low enough to show my cleavage, but it also showed my should scars.

"Oh, Bella, you have to get it," Rosalie said. "Edward is going to die when he see that dress." Alice agreed and we went to ring out. The dress would stay in Dom's room for the time being.

That's when it happened, my car alarm went off, I had a special system that would alert me if my alarm was going off, I silenced it and raced out the door. I found my car, and somebody was trying to get in it.

"Hey," I yelled, running towards the stranger, the door was already open and he was sitting in my car, on the passengers side, I scared him, he jumped out of the car as I got to the back, I jumped and landed on him, knocking him to the ground. He fought and managed to get up and get away, but I heard him distinctly say "she was right". I didn't get a good look at him, but I saw the eyes, they where blood red, contacts. The guy was good, concealing his eyes. I looked in my front seat and saw just what he was looking at, my glove box, where my badge was, more importantly, my gun.

One thing I was sure of somebody knew I keep my gun in my glove box, and that somebody was just in my car.

* * *

"What the hell, Bella," Alice and Rosalie came running up to my car, I was still looking at my glove box, trying to open it. The thing that the thief was using to get in my car had broken in half, leaving what ever it was in my lock. I hit it a few times and the wire came out. I shoved my key in and the box opened to reveal my gun and badge.

"Bella," Rosalie asked, "Why is there a gun in your glove box?"

"Get in the car, don't cause a scene, I'll explain when we get on the road. Trust me."

"Bella, there is a gun in your glove box, why should we trust you, you could be taking us someplace to kill us."

"Alice, you've known me four years, trust me when I say that I'm a good guy." I grabbed my badge, "I'm FBI, I left four years ago to join, not to live with my mother. Get in the car."

Alice nodded and got in, carefully holding my dress.

"Could you kill me," Alice asked once I got on the road.

"Yea, if I really wanted to, but mainly I'm trained to disarm, I can shot a gun out of a hand fifty feet away, I can break legs with one shot, if you don't believe me, ask Mike, he's seen me shoot."

"I believe you, why didn't you tell me, I thought I was your best friend"

"I couldn't tell anybody, my father was the only person that knew, because he had to sign so I could get emancipated. I need to make a phone call."

I called Dom first, but it went to voice mail, then I tried the house phone, again it went to voice mail. Then Agent Keller.

"Keller."

"Agent Swan sir," I said, "I'm in Port Angeles, heading back to Forks, but when we where dress shopping, some guy tried to get in my car, he knew I had my gun in my glove box."

"I'm on my way to Forks, sit tight and I will be there shortly." I hung the phone up and looked at Rosalie and Alice. "I'm so sorry you guys have to be dragged into this."

"Don't worry about us, things happen and we understand."

* * *

An hour and a half later I dropped Alice and Rosalie at Alice's home. Then I headed to find Dom. I started at the apartment.

"Hey, Mrs. Newton," I said as I walked in.

"Oh, Bella, some guy named Ric came by earlier, said Dom was his partner. I told him the two of you where out and that you'd be back late, he's sitting in the staff room, waiting."

I hurried back to the staff room and found Dom's partner in life.

"Ric," I said as I went to hug him.

"Bella, I just heard, when I did I jumped in the car and raced here. I swear I was followed from Seattle to here, but the car just went on past like it was nobody's business."

"Well, let's go and see Dom, he should be upstairs."

"There is something Frieda told me before I went under. Tori is married."

"I know, Tori is… wait a minute, Ms. Tanis knew something about the murderer, and if that's what she was coming to tell me then it's all connected, Dom."

I raced up stairs, quickly undoing the lock.

Dom was passed out with a bottle of wine next to him.

"Dom," Ric yelled, racing past me and grabbing Dom, I grabbed my cell and dialed Carlisle getting him over here fast.

He was here in record time, since his office was just across the street and he was in on a Saturday playing catch up.

"Is he okay?" Ric asked.

"Fine, just drugged, a combo of his meds and this tainted wine, Bella, who was it from and for?"

"I think it was from Keller, and it was for me, oh god, whoever gave that to me was trying to drug me."

"Yes, Bella, but you don't drink often do you?"

"No, rarely, really just once."

My door flew open at that second and in burst Edward.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just things are getting a bit sticky."

"I can tell, Dom's passed out from wine, Alice came in the house scared shitless, mumbling about you and a gun and a guy trying to get in your car shopping."

I recapped the story to Edward and Carlisle.

"Okay, Bella you are moving out to our place for the time being, the ambulance is on it's way for Dom, Ric you are staying with Dom, correct, I think it would be safe to get all of you out of here immediately."

"Correct doctor."

I spun and saw Keller at my door. I was quickly ushered out the door, back to Edwards car, mine would be checked before I could drive it again. I grabbed my gun and badge. I did a once over of my gun, and tossed it.

"Bella, honey, why did you do that?"

"Get Keller, that's not my gun, it's not even real, an excellent replica."

Carlisle raced inside and grabbed Keller.

"Bella, I just got a call, I'm sorry, your father was just found murdered, the weapon was your gun. Your step-mother found him." I clung to Edward, hoping this was just a really bad dream. I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Aren't I so mean? I let them kill Charlie. I feel like laughing, hahahahahahaha, okay, I'm done. Things are so not what they seem, keep that in mind, oh, things are most definitely not what they seem and a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, and I won't be updating until I get a few more reviews, and it's a huge cliffy! ENJOY!

* * *

I heard the voices first, then saw the light behind my eyelids, I must have dreamed everything, getting shot in the shoulder, ending up in Forks, my partner being killed. My father… I bolted out of the bed, my father was dead.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"My father," I choked out.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart, there was nothing they could do, he'd been hit in the head by a bullet. There was a will found, April is ticked royally, he never changed the will to include April, everything goes to you."

"But why doesn't it include April?"

"Honey, I don't know, Keller wants to speak with you."

"Dom?"

"Resting comfortable, he's okay," Carlisle said as he came in the room. "How are you?"

"I would be better if my father hadn't died."

"Well, I know this won't make you feel any better, but your father had all his burial plans made and paid in full. He's ready to be laid to rest."

I nodded, "Carlisle, did you check him over?"

"No, the coroner wouldn't let me see Charlie. I tried really hard, but I ended up getting kicked out of the morgue for causing a scene."

"Bella," Keller said as he walked in. "We have a minor problem, your step-mother is missing."

"Chief, I have some stuff to tell you, and how is she missing?"

"She's just gone, all her stuff is at the house, the truck is still there, she's just vanished."

"Well, Tori was my step-sister, she was married, did you know that? That's what Frieda was coming to tell me that day that she was killed."

"Do you think April is connected?"

"I don't think so, but… no, I don't think so."

"Well, thank you for giving me this information. We are working hard to find her, she might just have some answers we are needing."

I nodded and set up, Edward helped me.

* * *

The days flew by, I stayed at the Cullen's, lots of FBI agents where now swarming Forks. My life was suppose to go on as normal, or as normal as one can be after losing their father to a killer that was still on the lose.

Charlie's funeral came and Edward held me during the whole thing, I bawled, I wasn't ashamed to cry for the lose of my father, I left a trail of tissues everywhere I went. I knew things would eventually resolve and I would return to my normal ways.

I went to school, but everybody acted scared around me and treated me like a paper doll. Like I was going to fall apart, Edward keep me up during those times as well. I was really falling in love with him. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared, love always complicated things. But as Tori had once told me, love makes life so much better, I didn't realize she knew all about love, and how it transcended life.

I was snuggled with Edward, just nights before Prom, I had argued how I didn't want to go, but Keller was making me, he said I should be as normal as possible.

"I'm looking forward to Prom, Alice keeps hinting about your dress," Edward nibbled on my neck. Placing sweet kisses there after he bit.

"Edward, we really need to talk," I said and he sat up, this discussion wasn't going to be good. "There is a possibility I'm going under again after prom, but I need to know how you are feeling about our relationship."

"Bella, I wasn't looking to fall in love with you that day I said hi, I wasn't looking to fall head over heels for you, but I did, I fell and you caught me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, and I know you don't feel the same, but I just needed to say it, and if you have to go under, than I'll wait, if it takes months or years, I will be there waiting for you, I will always wait for you to come home, to come to me."

"Edward, I always said that I wasn't looking for love, but I've managed to find it, I'm gonna be honest, it scares the shit out of me, it scares me worse than staring down a gun, but I love the feel, and as much as these three words are going to complicate my life, I love you. I have loved you since I first meet you all those years ago. We still have to decide what's going to happen if I have to go under."

"Bella, my love, I will wait years for you, if your not ready to become a regular person, than I will stand by you, I will stand by you for the rest of my life if you'll let me. I have something for you."

He got up and grabbed a box from his chest-of-draws. He came back and climbed back in bed with me. The box was small, the right size for a ring, he pinched it open and there set, settled in the velvet was a sapphire jewel on a gold band.

"Bella, I'm not ready to settle down, and neither are you, but I want you to have this, as a promise that when we are ready to settle down, we will, together. There is an inscription on the back, 'always together, even when apart'."

I looked at Edward with fresh tears in my eyes, I could speak, so I simply nodded. He placed the ring on his gold chain that he always had around his neck, and placed it around my neck, where it would stay until I could place it on my ring finger. I kissed him, and we made sweet love.

* * *

"Are we almost done with guinea pig Bella," I complained to Alice who was doing my hair, while Rosalie was doing my make-up. It was the night of Prom, the same Prom I didn't want to go to.

"Hold still, just a few more curls." I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror, but I knew I looked like a curly mess, the would bounce and I would run in terror, they would just chase me. "Okay, all done."

I was spun around to the mirror and gasped, my bouncy curls weren't to bouncy, they where like soft waves, my make-up gave me a smoky appearance.

"Thank you, both of you, it's amazing." I hugged Rosalie and Alice.

"Group hug!" Emmett came bounding in the room, in his tux, looking like a giant teddy bear. I was swept up in a bear hug before the girls shooed him out of the room.

"Why do I date him?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "He's rude, annoying, an idiot, I don't see what you see in him."

I laughed, this was truly what it meant to be with friends my own age.

"Oh, limo's here, let's head down."

"Limo?"

"Oh, for me and Rose and Emmett and Jasper, you and Edward are taking the car, incase you need to get away from the party," Alice raised her eyebrows suggestively. I giggled and started out the room, making sure my gun and badge where safely tucking in their holders, on my body.

Ever since my fathers murder I had taken up carrying my new gun and badge with me everywhere.

I started to descend the stairs and heard camera's going off. I smiled, I knew Charlie would have been there taking pictures as well, but it was what was at the bottom of the steps that surprised me.

"Mom," I said and walked carefully to her, I would kill myself in these heels before the end of the night.

"Bella, you think I would miss my daughters only Prom?" I hugged her as Rosalie and Alice came down the stairs, both beaming with smiles.

"Bella, it was a surprise, we flew your mother out here so she could have pictures of you at your only prom," Alice said, giving my mother a hug, Rosalie followed suit. My mother gave them both one armed hugs, and keep her other arm around me.

"Are you ready?" A velvet voice asked from behind me. I turned and found Edward in a tux, with a silver vest that went great with my dress. He had a corsage in his hand, ready to pin it on my.

I gave him a hug and kiss, I wiped the lip stick off him. He pinned the corsage to me, and more pictures where taken, pictures of us as a couple, all six of us together, the boys together, the girls together, there wasn't a combination that wasn't photographed.

An hour later, Edward was following the limo to the high school, where prom was being held. We held each others hand, I played with the ring on the necklace. He would bring my hand up to his mouth and kiss it sweetly. Things couldn't be more perfect, with one exception, my father should be here, unfortunately, I couldn't let that get to me, I wanted to have one normal experience.

Edward helped me out of the car and together we walked to the building. I saw Jessica Stanley with Mike Newton, they where in the middle of a make out session, I would have to remember to say hello later.

A flash of orange caught my attention, but it was only the back drop, I noticed both Dom and Ric where here, as agents I assumed, I didn't think there would be any trouble. I towed Edward over to them.

"Hey Dom, Ric, both of you look dashing."

"Well, Bella, you look like an angel, may I tear you from your boyfriend and have a dance?" Dom asked, Edward laughed and released me.

"So," I asked when we where away from Ric and Edward, "how many agents are here?"

"A fair few, with your step mother still missing, and this new link between a dead agent and one of the murder victims, we think they may be after you."

"Me, why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Easy, you have had a really hard time, chief is just trying to make this a normal experience for you."

I nodded and danced with Dom for the remainder of the song, then I was grabbed by Edward and danced with him.

Edward led me outside to the gazebo.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, or as fine as I can be."

"That's good." Edward gave me a kiss, that's when I heard a familiar voice behind me, I spun and my heart hit the floor, this wasn't good, their was a gun pointed on me and one on Edward, there was a guy holding one gun.

The other was being held by my partner, Victoria Smith, the same Victoria Smith who was dead. This time I didn't faint.

* * *

I told ya that shit was going down, I can also confidently say there is only one chapter left. Then the epilogue. I can't believe that my favorite story is almost over, or is it? I really would love to see some reviews, also even though you haven't read the epilogue, I was wondering, I already have Bella's POV, but I'm playing with the idea of writing it in Edward's POV, please give me your idea, but understand, you will only get one chapter, unless I decided to give the alternate ending, which will greatly differ from the other. So here is your challenge: tell me which POV you want to see, Edward's or Bella's and I will post it. In fact, I think I'm off to write that other ending. Let me know. P.S. I'll put a poll on my site.


	11. Sorry, Author's Note, READ PLEASE!

Author's Note:

Sorry, guys. This isn't a chapter, due to unforeseeable circumstances, I won't be uploading anymore chapters for the time being. My computer got sick and I had to re-install Windows on my computer, unfortunately, that meant I lost Microsoft Works, the word processor I used to write 'Being Normal', 'The Reunion', and all my other stories. But don't fear, I learned along time ago to save my stories in another place, that other place being my external hard drive. I am downloading Word in hopes that I can open .wps files. I really am trying to get there, but it's proving to be hard, and I just wanted to let everybody know what was going on.

Oh and please review on my stories, I do have a challenge on one about reaching 26 reviews and I will post the next chapter, which people, you don't have to worry, I uploaded it before my computer messed up, so it's there, I'm just waiting for those reviews. Anyways, have fun and ENJOY!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Again, Guess what? I'm Back! That was so cool, I looked at my site a few hours ago and it said no new reviews, than I get back on and I have well over the challenge reviews, I'm so light-hearted I could sing, but I won't 'cause I suck at singing, really, I would crack a mirror. Oh and I hope nobody is freaking out over my last post, I think I'm getting close to being able to open them. (Crowd cheers loudly, Sab cover's her ears) But I'm not there yet, (crowd silences themselves). So this is it, folks, the whole story is being wrapped up, but I've already started a sequel, that totally deviates from Edward's POV that I said I'd post, yea, I'll post it, but it's gonna be called off the cutting room floor. Oh and for awhile, i'm going to place this in the complete category until I can get the epilogue's in a form that my new word processor can understand. So, ENJOY!

* * *

"Why hello, Bella Baby," I hated that nick name, it was one that was started when I first join the bureau. I was the baby of the group, and thus earned the name Bella Baby.

"Tori, your dead," I said, trying not to show any fear.

"Oh, no, Bella Baby, these things can be fabricated, it's so easy to have the mortician tell the authorities that a person is dead when you sleep with him."

"That's what your husband does, he's a mortician, he was able to make it appear that you where dead, but why?"

"Easy, think about it, Bella Baby. You always pick up things so easily. You where always top of the class, always able to shoot the gun out of the hand of a wrong doer, while I was stuck being your baby sitter."

"You where never my babysitter, I could take care of myself."

"No, they put me with you to watch you, watch as you made your self the best, they where trying to show me that with a lot of work I could do best."

"I wasn't the best at everything." Victoria's hair seemed to glow, making it look like it was on fire. The guy next to Victoria grinned, then I noticed the blood red eyes.

"You," I said, "you're the guy who got in my car and stole my gun, you're the guy who killed my father."

"So, you've meet my husband, James Smith," the name struck a bell, he was the coroner who could pronounced the dead. "Yes, he's the coroner that proclaimed your father dead, he's the mortician who took care of your fathers body. Do you know what my mother does?"

I shook my head.

"She's an artist, makes life like sculptures of humans, she made one of your father, the same father you think is dead, who will be dead shortly."

"My fathers not dead?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' "he will be shortly though, unless you do as I say. Bring him here."

"What do you want?" I asked, just as April brought my unconscious father towards the gazebo.

"First your gun, I want to kill you and your boyfriend here with it, make it look like perfect Bella Swan went crazy shot her boyfriend then in her rage shot herself. Murder/Suicide, there will be a note next to her body, saying she was the Law-Man Murderer. Then after her death, maybe a year, maybe less, the murder's will start up again, the fed's will think that somebody's a copy cat. I want your gun," she turned her wild cat like eyes upon me. She was seriously disturbed.

"I don't have it."

"Bull-shit bitch, you never leave your gun unattended, unless it's locked in your car, and since you don't have your car tonight, I assume your armed."

"There are agents all over, you aren't going to get away with this," I said, I could feel Edward going for my gun, he was getting it to give to me so maybe I could shoot the gun out of Victoria's hand, then James.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they are slumbering peacefully. Even Dom and Ric, they didn't put up much of a fight, I think they where just surprise to see me."

Edward had my gun, I slowly put my hand around my back, Victoria didn't notice.

"So, why did you do it?"

"What the killings, well it was the three of us, remember I was in D.C. with you when the killings started. They where talking about sending you there to cover it, but I arranged things so that you wouldn't be going anywhere but here, I told the man to shoot you."

"You still haven't said why."

"Oh, really Bella Baby. You, you're the reason, you always where the top, always saying how great of a law-man your father was, and that you wanted to help the world like he did. Got me thinking, us agents, we are to goody good. We need to have a little tarnish to our name. So, how about agents killing the good lawmen. Yea, I was the one who scooped the media. I wanted this to happen, and it's all played into my hands, I'm sure you didn't even realize that I've been in Forks this whole time, I set outside your apartment for hours upon end, followed you to your boyfriends, gave you tainted wine, now, hand over the gun."

"No, you'll just shoot me down, and that's my bargaining chip."

"Honey, I'll shot you right here right now. Doesn't matter where your gun ends up, it will be the only gun in sight, they will automatically conclude that where the one who shot. Then, by the time they figure out it wasn't a murder/suicide, I'll be long gone."

I felt Edward grab the knife out of it's holder. Now we where both armed, but a knife wouldn't do much good. I chose to disarm Victoria first. James didn't look like he knew how to shoot a gun, and April wasn't packing.

I knew this was it, the moment I needed, James had told Victoria something and she was distracted. I turned my gun on her. I shot at her hand and her gun went down.

"Bitch, your going to pay for that." She made a grab at James gun, but he chose that moment to swing his arm away from her, and I took that moment to shoot his leg. He crumbled to the ground, his gun went flying into the bushes.

"This isn't over," Victoria said and she turned tail and ran, April dropped my father and ran with her daughter, James just laid there.

Edward ran to my father, and I flipped my phone open. I called Keller, and he was here in record time, the story was recapped to him, from both mine and Edwards perspective. James was loaded on to a gurney and sent to the hospital. My father was sent to the hospital as well. Carlisle who had shown up with Keller, said he would be fine.

"Bella, you know what this means," Keller said to me. I nodded, I knew exactly what this meant. I was leaving Forks. "Say your goodbye's Bella, I'll send Dom to get your stuff, he's just waking up from whatever hit him."

I nodded, tears where in my eyes. I walked back to the party, the same party that I wish I had enjoy more, now that I knew I wouldn't be coming back from the gazebo. I saw Alice, with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I walked over to them.

"I love you guys," I cried. I enveloped them in hugs. Then the separate hugs started.

"Alice, thanks for making me look amazing for prom, wish I could have enjoyed it more."

"Rose, thanks for giving me my first shot. Whenever I have a shot of UV Apple, I'll think of you."

I moved on to Emmett, no words where exchanged, he just gave me one of his infamous bear hugs, I would miss them. I squeezed extra hard. I moved to Jasper, again this was a silent goodbye.

I gave each of them another hug. Then left to find Edward. He was the hardest to say goodbye to.

"Edward, it's time, I have to go. I have to find Tori and get her." I took the ring off and gave it back. He tried to push it back to me. "No, give it to me when you see me again. I love you." He nodded and pulled me into the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. I cut the kiss short and went to Keller's car. I silently said goodbye to Forks, maybe someday I would be back. I was proud of myself, I never once shed a tear, okay, just a single tear slipped down my face as I stared out the back window as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I wish I was being welcomed, no, I was leaving.

I sighed and turned around in my seat, Keller patted me on the back, this wouldn't be the last time I was here. Home: it really is where the heart resides.

* * *

That's it, folks. Please Review and tell me which POV you want. I'll probably post both, but the one with the most votes will get posted first. I'll put the poll on my site, vote!


	13. Another Author's Note

Hello, my dear friends and loyal reviews, I'm back. I had to take some time away from Twilight Saga fanfics as you can tell and I've started writing outside of that genre, well, I've started work on the sequel to Being Normal and I can tell you that it's still in early rough drafts and that it's about eleven pages long.

How was Eclipse, can somebody tell me if I should just stop being a tightwad and give in and go see it? My friend from here are telling me mixed reviews on the movie, some loved it, others hated it. What did you think?

Anyways, I'll put up a spoiler to the sequel when I figure out where I'm going with it to be exact. Right now it's looking like it's just about Bella being in college with Edward and the rest of the gang. I already have a twist planned, but it's not going to involve Victoria or any of the other bad people from the first story.

Also if you'd like to throw me some idea's for some of the funnier parts, I'm not great at writing comedy, so I'd love to hear what you'd like included in the sequel.

Just let me know and I'm sorry that this isn't the epilogue, I am choosing not to post it since I'm writing a sequel. I may post it after I've posted the sequel, but who knows.

So I have a challenge, if I get sixty reviews I'll get the spoiler up, it will just be a chapter for being normal, since I have no name for the new story yet.


	14. I'm Just Not Normal Spoiler

_I'm Just Not Normal_ Spoiler

_Here it is folks, the start of the second installment of the Normal series. This is really just a spoiler since I'm posting this at the end of 'Being Normal' and also posting this as the first chapter of 'I'm Just Not Normal', which will be post in a few days. ENJOY!_

I've heard that saying good-bye is the hardest thing to do, bull shit, trying something for the first time is the hardest thing I have ever done and recently I've done a lot of new things.

I was a normal fourteen year old, but almost the day I turned fifteen, I was recruited into the FBI for an assignment that needed a high school aged person. I could say that it ripped my life away from me, I could say I hated it, but I'd be lying. I loved it. I'd never really felt like I belonged anywhere, not at home, I was always pretending to be somebody I wasn't, that's why my father said I'd be perfect for the job.

So I did as I was asked, allowing myself to start a love affair with my job, I had a great partner, Tori Smith, great friends, Dom and Ric who watched out for me, but along the way, any teenager wishes for something more.

Then I was shot in my shoulder, grounding me to the one place I'd never thought I'd return, Forks Washington. My chief wanted me to try and be a normal seventeen year old.

So I tried new things, my first, getting shitfaced night, which lead to my first kiss, which lead to my first kiss, which lead to my first time having sex, which was amazing with my boyfriend.

The one thing that I wish hadn't been my first during that time, the first time I was betrayed by somebody I called a friend. That was something new that hurt.

The first time I had to leave my boyfriend, that hurt too.

Then the first where over, for three years I returned to my life before my firsts. I returned to working undercover trying to track down a killer.

Three years passed and I caught them, the person I'd once called a friend was now the person hunting me and visa versa. This person had taken me away from the one's I'd loved, so I hunted them and brought their ass to jail.

I figured I'd have some time to readjust to being me, not Macy Anderson, no, it was off to college I go, as myself with the promise of me getting to be assignment free for as long as it took to finish school.

Of course, I forgot to mention that I'd actually have a fall back in place, the person I longed to see the most was attending the school, along with my four other best friends.

An entire semester was all I got, being an agent, you learn to run head first into things and could get killed, well, that was my life and the people I love just get use to me running head first into scary shit.

Sometimes, I miss stuff though, I don't see what's ahead of me and I miss, I've been known to mess up from time to time, like I said, my intution has to be pretty much on the money or _bang _ I'm dead.

After all, that's my normal!


	15. Sequel Posted!

Hey, guys, the sequel has been posted, the first chapter has been up for awhile but every time I think to post a small chapter to tell you, something with work or school comes up. The sequel is called 'I'm Just Not Normal', and if you like this story, check it out otherwise you won't know if Bella ever get's reunited with Edward. Also, I posted a small one-shot about set between 'Being Normal' and 'I'm Just Not Normal', so you should also check it out and give me some reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Had there been an original epilogue, this would have been it, but as you know, I wrote a sequel but always promised, I'd revisit the original endings of the story, but never got around to it, so guess what I've gotten around to.

* * *

I went undercover, I played the roles perfectly, unfortunately, Victoria evaded us well, or I wasn't a great tracker.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. I wore an assortment of wigs, sometimes red, sometimes brunette. I never had my real hair showing. Months turned into a year, I looked at the calendar, it had been a year since I'd seen Edward. I knew he would be graduating high school in the coming weeks. I had begged Keller to allow me to go to his graduation, he allowed it. Only I had to wear my wig, a blond wig, the farthest color from my natural brown.

I made it to Forks just in time, the seniors where lined up. I saw Edward, but he didn't see me. He'd been chosen to give the speech this year, it would bring me to tears.

"This is the changing point in our lives, we are ending one chapter of our lives, going forth on a new adventure, many of us will be going to college, I myself, have been invited along with my sister Alice to attend Dartmouth University. We will both begin there in the fall.

"While this adventure is great, there is a certain sadness among us, we are after all missing one of our own. Bella Swan. Bella went missing after prom last year, not to be heard from again. I hope that if she's listening, she knows that she should hurry up and come back to us. Thank you."

I cried, I know Edward saw me, he played with the ring around his neck, my ring. The ring I wasn't allowed to have yet. I was standing in the hall, watching the students mingle with their families, I saw Jasper and Alice embrace. Edward connected eyes with me, I smiled, and walked away. I heard him whisper "I love you."

Another year had gone by before I found her. I found her and we fought, I won. She was behind bars. I was free.

I was now at Dartmouth University, doing my bachelors. I had just started my first semester, he was in his third. I hadn't run across Edward yet. Or Alice. I was looking at his dorm room. I lifted my hand to knock. Before I could chicken out. I knocked. I heard footsteps.

The door open. I looked into the emerald eyes of Edward.

"Bella," he said, sounding surprised.

"Hi," was all I could say. I gulped and Edward looked uncomfortable. Understandable, since I showed up with no warning. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just showed up, but things have slowed down, if you know what I mean. Can we maybe go for a walk?"

"Edward," I heard a female voice come out of the room, a young lady in a tee shirt came into view. "Edward, where's your remote?"

"Um… I think it's by the, uh… I think it's on my desk, Kerri." Edward sounded flustered. He should be, his current girl was seeing his ex-lover.

"Oh, hi," the girl, Kerri said. "I'm Kerri, Edward, why didn't you tell me you where having a guest?" Kerri extended her hand, and I shook it.

"Oh, I just dropped by unexpected, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mika and I where just getting up, we like to sleep late when we can."

"Mika is my roommate and Kerri's boyfriend. Kerri, this is my friend from high school, Bella Swan."

"Oh, the girl you have a picture of on your desk. Bella, it's so nice to meet you, Edward always talks about you."

I was still trying to process that this girl wasn't Edwards girlfriend, I liked her better already.

"Well, he made an impact on my life as well. I actually just started my first semester here." Kerri smiled and walked back to what I presumed was Mika's bed.

"Bella," Edward said, "how about that walk?" I nodded and Edward grabbed some shoes. We walked out into the hall, people greeted Edward by name, the girls drooled over him, I had to remind myself that I couldn't just grab hold of his hand anymore, he no longer belonged to me.

We walked in silence for awhile, just relishing in the fact that we where once again back together, even if it was in a non-platonic way. We finally settled under a giant oak tree while others walked past, enjoying the first weekend of school.

"So, when did you get done with your assignment?"

"About a month ago, then I was on desk details for three weeks. Then I was given a week to get ready for school. I've decided to retire from undercover work. It's been close to five years, and for almost that whole time, I've been under, now, I just want to be normal."

"So your back for good?"

"Well, I'll still be an agent, and go undercover for small cases, mainly work to crack down on drug sellers in small towns. But the bureau has agreed that for the next three years, I won't be on any assignments, at least nothing major."

"So what are you going to major in."

"If you think I am going to say Criminal Justice, your wrong. I'm actually going into Communication, Journalism to be exact."

Edward just looked at me, trying to make eye contact, but I wasn't having it, at least not yet. He leaned forward and I saw out of the corner of my eye, my ring fall from under his shirt. I still believe he had planned that.

I gasped, he looked at me again, and my hand crept towards my ring, fingering it lightly before letting it swing back towards his chest.

"I wear it everyday. There isn't a day go by that I don't think of you, and what you mean to me."

"Doesn't your girlfriend get upset that you spend so much time thinking about your ex."

"Is that what you want to be, Bella, my ex?"

"Well, I was away two years, in that time I only saw you once and I couldn't even tell you congratulations. I couldn't speak to you at all, not you or Alice, it hurt but I had to do my job. But, like you, out of the last 700 and some-odd days, you always presented your self in my life somehow, weather it be a certain event that would trigger a memory of you, or imagining you in my arms at night."

"You didn't answer my question, do you want to be my ex?"

I hated it when Edward put me on the spot like that.

"You didn't answer my question, what about your girlfriend?"

"You assume way to much. I wear you ring because I'm committed to you. I told you years ago that I would wait for you, if it took years. I committed myself to how much I loved you then, and how much I still love you."

Edward still loved me, I blinked a few times.

"Repeat that," I asked, I didn't think I heard him right. Instead of repeating, he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I responded, for I hadn't kissed another guy in the last two years. Edward had been the last guy I had kissed.

"Edward," I heard a girl screech. I knew we where busted, and busted big, by an annoying sister named Alice Cullen. "How could you do this to Bella."

Oh, Alice must not recognize me, I thought.

"But Alice," Edward complained, keeping me hid behind him. "Bella understands."

"How do you know? She's not here is she, you are a dick, Bella loved you enough to let you go so she could track down her hunter. You are going to repay her like this, by kissing another girl, a girl who looks a lot like Bella… OH MY GOD! BELLA!" Alice finally figured out that I was Bella, I peaked around Edward and waved. I was almost instantly engulfed in a pixie hug. Then she started talking non-stop.

"Oh my god, Jasper proposed, we're getting married in Forks over the summer. Your going to be my maid of honor." Her talking went on, focusing on the up-coming nuptials, then going over to Rosalie and Emmett and how they to where getting married, then she asked when Edward and I where getting married. I knew if she had her way, the six of us would be married by the end of next summer.

"Alice," I said, "I just got off a two year undercover assignment. I just saw Edward for the second time in those two years."

"Second?"

"I was sort of at your graduation, I was under a blond wig."

"The girl Edward couldn't keep his eyes off. It fits now, I feared he was in a secret relationship with her."

"Anyways, this is the first time I've spoke to Edward in over two years. I really just want to be normal for awhile, not have to worry about somebody trying to kill me, or a wedding. I want a normal relationship."

"With us," Edward said, "nothing is normal." I laughed and Alice joined in. I saw my roommate across the quad, I waved and she came running over.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you knew Alice and Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward is my," I didn't know how to explain what Edward was.

"Boyfriend," Edward jumped in when I staled.

"Boyfriend, Bella didn't mention anything about being your girlfriend."

"It's a long story, I moved away a few years back, but we did the long distance thing. I just didn't realize that we where still together since talking to him was near impossible."

"Wow, it's great that your both back together, but Edward, a lot of hearts are going to be broke with the news of you two dating, or back together. Anyways, I've got to go, see ya in the room."

"I hate that girl," Alice and Edward said at the same time, once my roommate had left the general hearing area.

"Why," I asked.

"She basically threw herself at Edward last year, he told her he only went for blond and brunettes only, didn't understand what that meant until just now. And he said he didn't trust red heads." I laughed, Victoria was the most infamous red head I knew, and I understood where Edward was coming from, my roommate had the unlucky fortune to have fire red hair.

"Maybe you can move into my room after two weeks, my roommate decided to drop out. So you don't have to deal with her."

I laughed and Alice said her goodbyes.

"So, I take it we're back together."

"I hope. I guess there is just one more thing to do."

I smiled, I knew what was coming.

"Bella, will you please take your ring back, I'm tired of having people look at me weird for wearing a girls ring."

I giggled, and started going for his neck to unhook the necklace, but he put his hand to stop me.

"Just one second, two years ago, I promised that I would wait for you and that promise has been fulfilled, I waited two years. They where long hard years, Dom keep me up to date on you, you didn't know, but he called me constantly, you said you didn't know if I knew you where at graduation, I did, Dom called and told me. I saw you before, during and after. I knew you where there, I wanted to pull you into the closest closet and love you, but I knew it could blow your cover, I was a good boyfriend." He reached up and pulled the necklace off his neck, breaking the clasp. He ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was nervous.

"I'm not doing this the way I wanted to, but I promised myself two years ago that the next time I saw you I would do this. The broken clasp on this necklace represents the fact that I broke that promise, I had seen you once before, at graduation, I had said a year prior that I would do what I had always wanted to do, but I couldn't.

"So, Bella, I do it today, with a fulfilled and broken promise. If you can live with the broken promise, I want to make a new promise. A promise to a new tomorrow, one that has us together, through everything, I've already made this promise, I want to hear you say your promise. Bella, I promise to love you everyday of our natural life, love any children we have. I promise to you everything, and I will give you the world if I can, my world now revolves around you, will you marry me?"

I nodded and gave him a kiss that rivaled the kisses we'd had two years ago. I let go, he side my first promise ring, now engagement ring on my finger. I slipped my hand into his, the broken necklace fell to the ground.

"We have some people to tell, including my roommate and your sister."

"She already knows," Edward pointed about fifty feet away. Alice was with Jasper, who waved to me, and Alice was jumping up and down.

I shook my head, "maybe I should go back to being undercover," I turned to Edward to tell him that. "We aren't going to Vegas to elope, Alice is going to plan the whole thing, but I can make us disappear for the honeymoon," I smiled at him.

"As long as I can disappear with you," Edward said.

I throw my arms around his neck. "With you, I am normal, you are the most normal thing I've ever known in my life, and for that and so many more reason, is why I love you." I kissed him, things where going to be okay, hard at times, but when where things not hard. Other times things would be ridiculously easy. It was all apart of being normal.


	17. Chapter 17

So I think it's time to let everyone see just how I'd planned for Being Normal to end, granted this is my second attempt at an ending that I liked, but as you know, I threw both of these away and went with a whole new direction with the sequel, but I hope you like these two alternative endings. Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue EPOV

It had been two years, two long, lonely, miserable years since Bella had left me holding her ring at our junior prom all those years ago. Each day I waiting with held breath for a call that may never come. Just to hear her voice again would be a god send. If Charlie called, it would be bad news, it would be the call that would inform me of her death. Then I knew what I'd do, I'd track down the bitch who did it to her and beg them to kill me too, so I could be with my love.

I shuffled my feet across the campus, walking to my first class of the day. I was a sophomore at Dartmouth University and studying to be a doctor like my father, he'd help Bella so much, I really wanted to help people the way he'd helped her.

I walked into class, set down and pulled my books out. Ten minutes later, I walked out, the teacher was talking about how bad the FBI did their jobs, he was just berating the whole bureau. Talking about how they weren't out there catching any of the real crooks.

"So," I asked, this wasn't going to be good. "In your opinion, the bureau should be looking for petty crooks? Not trying to track down killers, like the Law-Man Killer?"

A gasp went through the room, after Bella had left, the story of the Law-Man Killer had become national news, anybody who turned on the news at least once over the last two years knew of the killer, only they thought of her as a him, that's what the reporters had gotten wrong, the sex, it was a women that had masterminded it all, true there where two women killers and one male, but the women had been the master mind.

Of course I was the only person who knew the truth, I'd been the only person outside with Bella when she'd been confronted by her one time partner, Victoria Smith. I'd also been sworn to secrecy so I couldn't say anything about Tori or Bella. But it didn't mean I couldn't be mouthy with my professors when they think they are right. Which to be honest was often.

After walking out, I found a tree and slumped down, tears leaked from my eyes, I really missed Bella. I ran a hand through my hair, I heard some girls sigh as they walked by, I didn't act like I'd heard them. I set alone for a few minutes.

I felt my sister before I saw her, she set down with me and put her arm around my shoulder, leaning her head on my shoulder. We set like that for awhile before she spoke.

"Jasper text me, said you snapped at the teacher about the case."

I leaned my head on hers. I was glad I was close to my sister. She keep me sane during the time that Bella wasn't with me.

"I can't help it, he was talking about the bureau going after petty crooks, not looking for mass-murderers. It was stupid and I snapped, I can't even talk about what I know."

"Hey, Bella wouldn't want you walking out of class everything there's a little dispute over how the bureau is run."

I nodded and dried my tears, getting up we walked towards the dorms, and separated when she headed towards her dorm while I went to mine.

I threw the door open and tossed my bag on the bed, I closed my door. My roommate Rogan wasn't in, he'd still be in class, the same class I should still be in, but got over vocal in and had to leave.

I paced the room for awhile before heading to the café for lunch. After my first week here, I got use to the girls staring at me, it came with my good looks, normal Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett where with me, they could keep the stares to a minimum but without them, I was screwed.

"Hi, Edward," a busty blond said, I just ignored her. Another person batted her long eyelashes at me, but I really didn't see anything. I got my food and started for an empty table.

"Edward," Bridge said. "Come sit with me." I changed my course, Bridget known as Bridge to everybody, was Rogan's girlfriend, and a safe bet for me, she was in most of my classes as she had started the same year and was studying to be a doctor like myself.

"Hey," I smiled and set down. "Rogan still in class."

"Yea, he's meeting me here later, what's wrong." Bridge could always sense when something is wrong and I felt bad lying to her, but I was sworn to secrecy on a big national case.

"Nothing, just missing an old friend from high school."

"Call them, it as simple as picking up the phone."

"Not that simple, I don't have her number anymore, and even if I could get a hold of her, what would I say, I'm at Dartmouth, you should come see me? Lame, she'd just laugh."

"You love her?"

"Yea, of course, she was my first girlfriend."

"Then it really shouldn't matter about how lame you are, look at Rogan, he's a nerd and I love him none the less."

I smiled and ate, Rogan came to sit with us, and soon I was lost in the laughter that normally came with Rogan. He was a clown.

* * *

After lunch I headed to another class, that's when I knew I was going crazy. I swear I saw a girl with long brown hair, about five-eleven, wearing jeans that cupped her butt in the perfect way and was wearing a deep blue top, _Bella, _my mind whispered. I blinked and she was gone, but Alice was still standing there.

I jogged over to Alice.

"Alice, who was that girl?"

"Who, Edward, that was Jasper," Alice looked at me as if I was crazy, hell I was going crazy, worrying about a girl that only lived in my mind now-a-days.

"No, I swear I just saw you talking to a girl, long brown hair, wearing a blue top, Alice, tell me the truth, who where you talking to?"

"Edward, I was talking to Jasper, you're scaring me, you're seeing Bella now, it's not good, you need to talk to a bureau counselor or someone, they said you could. Edward, you've been through so much, stuff you shouldn't be able to handle, and your taking it alone."

"I know what I saw, Alice, and you can't tell me other wise."

I ended up going back to my room taking a nap.

In my dreams, I saw her, my love, she was having a stand off with Tori, I was yelling at her about James having a gun behind her, she couldn't or wouldn't listen to me. The gun when off and I jolted out of bed.

Thank god Rogan and Bridge weren't in the room, but there was a person there, a women, with long brown hair and stunning brown eyes, she was watching me, while I was watching her.

"I have to wake up, soon." I hoped this wasn't a trick my mind was playing, but I knew it was, she couldn't be sitting here, in my room.

"You are awake, Edward," my imagination got her voice just right, I shook my head, trying to wake up. "Edward, you really are awake, baby. It's me, Edward, Bella."

"You're not real, you can't be, how'd you get in the room?"

"I paid off a certain RA, Jasper let me in. I promise I'm real."

I dropped my head in my hands, knowing that the next time I look up she'll be gone, I glanced up again, she was still there, karma must be messing with me, I don't go to class, I see her everywhere.

"If you're real, tell me something I don't know about us."

"I saw the ring around your neck," she mused. Why would she bring up her ring, she knew I'd be wearing it. "Edward, I left you to find and arrest Tori, the Law-Man Killer. She's behind bars now. Edward, I'm back."

I bolted up again and she was gone, she wasn't back, she'd lied. My heart broke again, my Bella was gone.

"Dude, you where scaring me there for a bit," Rogan said, I looked at his bed, Bridge was sitting on the bed, watching TV, Rogan was giving me a weird look.

"What was I doing?"

"Talking about the…"

"Shh…" Bridge said, "it's on." She turned the TV up and three words caught my attention, what was said after keep my attention.

"The Law-Man Killer has been caught, after two years of searching, the person who was killing lower law-men using guns of FBI agents has been apprehended. In a twist, the person was believed to be a male turns out to be Victoria Smith, her husband James Smith was arrest two years ago for shooting at a civilian and was thought to be the murderer. More information to follow."

No where did I see Bella, she wasn't there, was that bad news than? Pounding at my door startled me, Bridge opened it and it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice came to me and wrapped me in a hug, oh, dear, what had happened.

"We just heard," Alice whispered in my ear. "It's finally over, it's all over."

I was crying, she wasn't giving me information that I needed. Alice was crying, hell even the ice queen herself had tears running down her face, Emmett and Jasper looked like they could kill somebody.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" I heard from my door, my heart dropped, the voice, it was so perfect and musical and amazing. I couldn't look up, afraid my heart would break even further. "Who died, somebody please look at me."

"Bella," Emmett chocked out.

"No, I'm her evil twin sister, Izzy, yes, Emmett, you idiot, I'm Bella, at least last time I checked I was," the voice was laced with sarcasm, I smiled, it was my Bella. I looked up and found her dark chocolate orbs peering into mine, she smiled and my knees went a bit limp. Alice got out of my arms and I stumbled to Bella.

I touched her face, caressing it gently. My hands moved down her neck, her arms, ending at her hands, I held them in my hands, never taking my eyes away from hers.

"Bella," I said.

"Edward," she said and I couldn't help it any longer, my lips crashed down on hers, I'd be damned if she was just my imagination, I was getting a kiss from her weather it be real or fake.

"Edward," she pulled back, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for as long as you want."

"I want you, always."

"Let's go for a walk," she said, I grabbed my shoes and we went for a walk, in silence until we came to a tree and set down. "So, how's things been," I asked, trying to keep things light.

"Good, I've been on desk detail for the last few weeks, I'm here touring schools, seeing where I'd like to go next spring and such." She put her forehead against mine.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too. I knew you where here, Dom told me, he was keeping track of you for me. That's why I think I know where I'm going to school next semester."

I smiled, that meant she was joining me and the crew here at Dartmouth.

"Brown, of course," she said, my heart dropped until it hit the ground, my frown had her laughing. "Silly, do you really think I'm leaving you now that I've found you? Of course I understand if you have another girl, if that's-" I shut her up with a kiss, how could she talk of another girl when I only had eyes for her.

"You, you're my only love," I said, my lips almost against hers. I felt her smile.

"I'm glad."

I took the ring from my neck, her eyes widened as I pulled it off my neck. Holding it carefully, I extended it to her.

"Bella, love. I'm going to miss having this around my neck, but knowing it's on your finger will be much more exciting. I've worried and worried over the last few years, I probably have worry lines because of you." She laughed, her eyes searching my face.

"Nope, no worry lines, but I see laugh lines, must mean you've laughed a lot in the last few years."

I shut her up with another kiss, those laugh lines where my worry lines, I'd covered my worry up with laughter.

"Now, can I finish before I have to take you to the room and have my wicked way with you?"

She nodded and I continued. I told her about the last few years, how I'd gotten to where I was currently. I left out the stuff about crying at night because I missed her so much, I left out about walking out of classes. Finally I was at the part I wanted so bad.

"Bella, I don't really know how to do this, I just know what I feel for you and I can't wait another moment. Bella, I love you, have since I meet you all those years ago. I just want to know; do you love me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the love I had for you, you keep me going everyday I was tracking Tori, I drew my strength from you every time I thought I wanted to give up, but I reminded myself that I had to get back to you, somehow."

"I love you, I'm going to say it every day for the rest off our lives, until we die. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I'd marry you and only you," she said and I pulled her into a kiss, a very deep kiss, our tongues battled and I slipped my hand under her shirt to feel her skin. Just to know she was there.

"Next semester is going to be great," she said once we stopped kissing.

"I'm getting an apartment off campus, would you live with me?"

"No, I'm not going to live with my husband."

"What, when do you think we are getting married."

"As soon as I can get a bureau plane and get us to Vegas, or get to the courthouse, I've waited two years, I don't think I can wait five more minutes."

I pulled her up and we almost ran to my car.

* * *

An hour later, I was walking hand in hand with Bella back to my room, I had called my family that was here and told them to get to my room, I invited Rogan and Bridge as well. I had a surprise for them. I snuck one more kiss from Bella as we where walking by the building that my class had been held in earlier.

"Cullen," oh, crap, the teacher that I'd walked out on. "We need to talk."

"Sir, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that-" I wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Tell him the truth Edward," Bella said.

"Well, sir, you say the FBI doesn't work hard, well sir, they do, I know this for a fact, everybody acts as if the law-man killer was a harmless killer and the fact she hadn't killed in a few years, well people forgot about her. I hadn't, not when the love of my life was chasing her," I said as I looked at Bella.

"Cullen, are you telling me that this young lady was the agent tracking the killer down?"

"Yea, her story is one for the books, you would never believe it. She's an amazing agent."

"Retired agent," Bella piped up. "I retired for a few years so I could come to school and study English." She shrugged her shoulders, like it didn't matter.

"Cullen, write me a paper on what you know and I'll let this little slip up slide. Just don't let it happen again," my professor said.

I nodded and Bella and I left him.

We quickly walked back to my dorm, I didn't want to get stopped by any other teachers. I opened the door for Bella.

There was six people looking at us as we walked into my room.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen," I said with a smile on my face, chaos erupted. I just smiled and kissed Bella, things would be okay.


End file.
